


Snake Skin

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Belle is an ophiophilist. So when she meets the sorcerer Rumplestiltskin for the first time in the war council after what seemed like months of waiting for him, she was immediately entranced by his snake-like skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Ophiophilist: person who loves snakes
> 
> A/N: So I finally got around to filling this prompt! I kept writing little bits then stopping then writing little bits. Anyway, it’s done and I hope you like it!

She really was a funny girl, that Belle. Ever since she was a little girl she always had her nose in a book and it was usually a book about snakes. She searched for snakes through the gardens and even strayed into the woods. People did not understand her, but the snakes did.

 

It was early evening when Rumpelstiltskin appeared in the Great Hall, looking to make a deal. Belle felt her heart begin to pound the moment she saw him. He turned and his skin caught in the light. Shimmering and scaled and greenish, his flesh was snake skin.

 

They had been waiting for him for what felt like forever. He was their last hope, their savior, and he was _beautiful_.

 

What was more, he wanted her. She agreed. She would be the hero to her people. She would go with this enchanting and dangerous man forever.

 

What was she thinking?

 

She was letting her body's desires and lust blind her, but even when she realized this- in his dungeon days later- she didn't care. After she had explained her duties more in depth- she was to be his maid- she easily found ways to get close to him, to touch him.

 

Her ideal plan, though, was to some how see more of his skin than just face and hands.

 

First, she tripped and dumped a bucket of water on him.

 

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!” Belle had cried, “I just fetched that to clean the floors! Here, let me help you.”

 

But when she’d reached out to help him remove his shirt, he’d batted her hands away, then disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear in fresh clothes completely dry.

 

After that she attempted to make it far to hot to be dressed in layers of dragon skin. Fire wood piled high, she stoked the fire until it was roaring.

 

“That’s nice and toasty!” she said, grinning as she sat by his spinning wheel.

 

“Indeed, but a bit too warm for me,” with a flick of his wrist a blanket was draped over her shoulders and a mini-blizzard was taking place in the hearth.

 

Belle sighed and stalked off to bed.

 

Several weeks later, Belle was in his chambers, building the fire to a normal height, when Rumpelstiltskin entered.

 

“You aren’t planning on roasting me out again, are you?” he asked, “I was going to turn in for the night.”

 

“You’re going to bed?” she crossed the room to stand in front of him, “Would you like any help getting ready for bed? I could run you a bath or help you undress...”

 

He caught her wrist, her hand reaching forward to the lapels of his jacket, “Why are you so keen on me taking off my clothes, dearie? You think fucking the monster will help you escape?”

 

He pulled her closer.

 

“I don’t want to escape,” she whispered, “I just wanted to...”

 

“To what?” he snapped.

 

“To look at you! I’ve always loved s-snakes and your skin looked just like snake skin,” she blushed, “I think you’re beautiful.”

 

“You’re insane,” he grumbled, dropping her hand like it was on fire.

 

He walked away, pacing the length of the room. Stopping as far away from her as possible he said, “I’ll make a deal with you.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’ll disrobe for you, if that’s what your silly heart desires, but you must undress too. Anything I do for you, you must do for me,” he trilled, and giggled nervously.

 

“Alright,” she replied, simply.

 

“W-what?”

 

“I said alright, are you going to start or shall I? And can you come closer? I can’t quite see you in the firelight.”

 

He moved across the room so they stood several feet apart, “Better?”

 

She nodded, “Am I allowed to,” she blushed, “Touch?”

 

“Only if I can touch you,” his voice had grown husky.

 

Belle nodded again and slipped off her shoes, throwing them aside. Rumpelstiltskin did the same. She then untied the lacing of her dress. Eyes locked with his, she let the dress pool at her feet, leaving her only in her shift. Rumpelstiltskin’s chest heaved as he took off his jacket, vest, and trousers, so he stood only in his shirt. They moved unconsciously closer, like magnets.

 

She reached out, fingers touching skin where his shirt opened. He returned the movement, tracing her collar bone. Belle jumped slightly as a blush stained her face when she realized what she’d done.

 

Rumpelstiltskin was the next to remove clothes, pulling off his shirt to stand only in his underpants which had grown very tight in the past few minutes. The little gasp of pleasure she gave definitely helped his ego, as did the way her eyes flicked down his body, the corners of her mouth pulling up slightly.

 

Belle pulled off her shift and threw it to the side, face flushing even more. He let a piece of her hair run though his fingers, a little smile on his lips. Her hands carefully traced the curve of his jaw before running down his arms. The Dark One was bolder, gently cupping one breast in his hand, thumb circling her nipple.

 

“Feels rough,” she murmured, “but not in a bad way.”

 

She placed both hands on his chest then leaned in and kissed the spot where his neck met shoulder. He stiffened before ducking his head to kiss her there too, enjoying the way he felt her pulse spike under his mouth.

 

“So soft,” he whispered.

 

Her hands were on his hips, running across him, touching. His hands circled her throat before tracing patterns on her breast. He decided he liked the way her breath hitched each time her grazed her pink peaks.

 

Belle’s hands left him far to quickly. She pulled off her panties and threw them away.

 

His jaw fell slack. She was so beautiful. Pale skin and flushed face, a dark triangle of hair where her legs met and the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. She was completely nude.

 

He took a step back, removing his underpants and freeing his erection. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him. She stepped closer again.

 

Hands on his chest, she slid down his body until she knelt at his feet. Then, she kissed his cock. Rumpelstiltskin grunted and twitched.

 

“Precious, no,” he said, “You don’t have to do that.”

 

“Don’t you like it?” she asked, looking up at him in all innocence.

 

“It’s wonderful,” he said through gritted teeth. It took all his self control not to take a fistful of her hair to direct that pretty mouth’s ministrations on his length.

 

“Another day perhaps?” he managed, “Stand up again.”

 

He helped her to her feet, then cupped her face in both hands.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” he breathed, kissing her forehead, “This was a horrible idea. You’re too _good_ to be mine. I should send you back to your rooms, but all I want is to make love to you and never let you leave my bed.”

 

“You should do what you want, our desires seem to be alined,” she whispered, and his resolution broke.

 

Mouth crashing against hers, he scooped her up, bodies pressed together. She opened her mouth to his kiss, letting his tongue trace her own as he carried her to the bed. He nudged her legs open and settled between them.

 

He pressed against her, chest to chest. Belle sighed at the sensation of his scales on her skin. He kissed her jaw, he kissed her throat. He nuzzled the skin between her breasts, before peppering little kisses on her chest and stomach. His mouth moved lower until her curls brushed his nose. He pushed her legs open a little farther and laid a kiss on her swollen folds.

 

She gasped, arching against his mouth. Rumpelstiltskin smiled. He spread her wet folds with two fingers and kissed her clit before lapping at it. Belle’s hands found their way to clutch at his hair, a moan escaping her lips. He made little circles, enjoying her taste and the pretty sounds she made. Sucking on her sensitive bundle of nerves caused Belle to beg him for more in little gasps.

 

“Please, please please,” she repeated over and over again, not sure what she was begging for.

 

His tongue slid inside her for a moment before he moved to catch her clit between his teeth, bringing her over the edge, shaking as she came, gasping his name.

 

He sat back with a swell of male pride at the way she trembled beneath him. Rumpelstiltskin caressed her cheek as Belle breathed deeply. He kissed her slowly so she could taste herself on his tongue. They were lazy kisses, gentle kisses, full of tender passion.

 

Rumpelstiltskin alined his length at her entrance and broke a kiss to look her in the eye.

 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” he asked softly.

 

Belle gave a little nod, and he rocked into her, filling her completely with one thrust. He stilled, to let her adjust to being stretched in such a new way. She whispered his name, eyes drifting closed for a moment. The scales that covered his body also covered his cock and Belle could feel ever ridge inside of her.

 

Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t wait any longer. With a grunt he thrust into her, again and again. He was consumed by lust for the lovely, pale and smooth maiden writhing with pleasure under him. He moved faster, harder, with no consideration for gentleness.

 

Her breathe had become labored as she panted and moaned with each thrust. He was beautiful, so beautiful, and as he buried himself deep inside Belle had never felt more connected to someone. She trembled. Sweat broke out on her brow.

 

Her scream echoed in the chambers as her orgasm rusted through her body. Rumpelstiltskin could bear it no longer, what with her clenching around him, and gasped her name, spilling himself inside her.

 

Rolling onto his side, he pulled Belle into his arms and used magic to drape a blanket over them. In the afterglow he watched her succumb to sleep, her head on his chest. Then, with a peace he had not felt in a long time, he joined her.


End file.
